baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Motano
Appearance Alive: He has deep brown eyes, short black hair, light fair skin, a white tunic with rolled up sleeves, baggy dark brown trousers, and leather knee high stirrup socks. Dead: He has black glowing pupilless eyes, a left sided skull face, shoulder length black hair with silver tips, pale skin with black and skinless patches, messed up nails, black smoke that wisps from the stitches around his neck, a half tucked sagging tan tunic, brown stirrup leggings, a long black coat with baggy sleeves, a wide hood with a midwaist length tail, a leather band around his right thigh, a dagger with a skull pommel, and black ren boots. Kin Baolynn (lore mother), Zoanna (wife), unnamed parents Quote(s) * My dear Zoanna asked me, "Why do people love me but hate you?" I responded with "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth". * How can the dead be truly dead when they still live in the spirits of those who are left behind? Backstory When Baolynn settled on Anemarg, she used her remaining stardust to create more life. Zoanna was to do so for her, as it was an overbearing task. The little one got overexcited, making her mother fear overcrowding and overpopulation. So, she made Motano as a friend to keep her in check, swiftly overburdened with desire for him and to create more valuable beings to gift to him. Wanting to interfere, Amercer quickly viewed him as an obstacle. Motano's head was cut clean from his shoulders, glaring at Amercer from the floor. Now tainted with void, Motano simply stood back up, returned his head, and banished Amercer to the Abyssal. To the mortals, Motano was merely an emblem of death and divorce, concepts accepted in the Tseinber Era. During the Corsairean Era, many documents were destroyed, his true aura lost. Over time, he was viewed as violent and menacing, which is strange given the fact that he hasn't been since Midonius sucked the rage and hate out of him. Because he is seen as the father of skiamancy, shadowdancers are known to follow the true version and can be heard singing Motano's Berceuse. He is also the leader of the Wild Hunt. As the tales have foretold. Motano Moreau was born on the 13th Of Darkroot, 1AR. His pregnant mother fled to the new world for the same reason everyone else did: freedom. She met a librarian and quickly settled in with him. He treated Motano as if he were his own, as the boy's real father was a serial murderer and the leader of the mage rebellion back on Gaia. On the 19th Of Hushflake, 51AR, Motano dies due to frostbite. Trivia * His surname, Moreau, is from an Old French forename Morellus, a derivative of Marus (Latin; dark-skinned). It's considered a Levanjor surname that means dark. * Mot means "death" in Ugaritic. It was combined with a variation of Yamato, a Japanese name meaning "great harmony". A friend suggested it. Motano is considered a Levanjor name that means gentle. * His personality in early development was based on Mott from The Ascendance Trilogy. * His quote about spirits is from The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter by Carson McCullers.